The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Angelonia plant botanically known as Angelonia angustifolia and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balangbawi’.
The new cultivar was developed by the inventor in a controlled breeding program during June 2001 at Elburn, Ill. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Angelonia cultivars with freely branching, trailing, and vigorous growth habits, unique flower colors, and continuous flowering.
The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar was the proprietary Angelonia angustifolia breeding selection designated 107-19, not patented, characterized by its white-colored flowers and mounded growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar was the proprietary Angelonia angustifolia breeding selection designated 107-20, not patented, characterized by its violet-colored flowers and semi-spreading growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during April 2002 in a controlled environment at Elburn, Ill.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since April 2002 at West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.